moments
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding Clare and Owen aka clowen not the best summary but it basically tells you what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Moments chapter one "blocked by the little bro"

Clare`s point of view –

"_oh Owen "_ I moaned as he kissed my neck and yes I was moaning Owen Milligan's name seeing as he was now my boyfriend of seven months much to the dismay of one of my best friends Alli Bhandari .

I watched as Owen leaned up from my neck and took off his jacket and shirt I couldn`t help but admire his six pack that he had thanks to not only football but hockey AND basketball as well _"like what you see cee" _he said mocking me with the nickname that one of my new found best friends Bianca gave me so I mocked him right back by feeling up his abs _"very" _I said before laughing as he flexed his muscles at me before going back to attacking my soft spot on my neck my moaning just got louder as he`s kissing got rougher and lower on my body .

Soon my shirt was removed and my hair was slightly messed up a little bit the only bit of clothing that was left to be removed was owen`s boxers and my bottom half but soon they were no more and forgotten about too _"god Clare baby you feel so good "_Owen said as he hovered over me as he rocked back and forth "_oh god Owen am almost there"_ _I_ almost but yelled out as I almost reached my climax.

"_ooo I wanna dance with somebody with somebody who loves me "_ me and Owen both pulled away from each other as we heard glee covering the song I wanna dance with somebody blaring just as loud as we heard Tristan`s singing from the other side of the wall Owen then got up from the bed and went over to the wall and started pounding on it _"TURN IT THE HELL DOWN TRISTAN!" _but the music only got louder Owen then went over to his radio and put on Black veil brides `s new c.d. turning on the song in the end taking the remote and turning it up before coming back over to the bed getting back on it and looking at me the way he was before and soon the dance we`re doing started again _"god Clare shit" _Owen started swearing again before flipping us over so I was on top .

Suddenly the door was open we turned towards it and we hear nothing Tristan yelling _"oh god my eyes oh god they burn "_ before running back out I turned back towards Owen who just shaked his head before going to flip us over I pushed him off gently before picking up my things and put them back on he then grabbed my hand _"baby" _he wined _"come back to bed ,we can finish what we started"_ he winked at me I laughed _" um no"_ I said kissing his pouting lips _"walk me to the door "_ he nodded rolling his eyes as he mumbled under his breath _"I'm going to kill that kid for this" _once we got to the door pasting Tristan who was sitting on the couch rocking back and forth almost in a crying manner , Owen and I shared one last kiss for the night before I started to walk to the car as soon as Owen closed the door I heard him yell _"TRISTAN MILLIGAN I`M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR COCK BLOCKING ME YOU ASSHOLE!"_ I laughed as I prayed for the poor kid who just got his whole childhood basically just ruined because he walked in on his older brother and his girlfriend and now he was going to get murder poor guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments "little girl`s first day"

Clare`s point of view

"_Claree "_Owen said stretching out my name _"Owen Juliette is five years old she`s not two"_ I stated as he frowned for the past two no wait four months since kindergarten started we`ve been having the same exact fight with each other again and again I sighed yes we were fighting over kindergarten of all things see me and Owen have been married for the past six years but been together for almost nine our daughter Juliette rose Milligan was made on our honeymoon night (not that you guys care or that you wanted to know but she was) and when I told him that I was first pregnant he wanted a little boy someone that he could teach to be exactly like him as if I was going to let that happen I may love the guy but I knew what he was like in high school and he was kind of a bully before we got together but like I was saying once we found out he was a she he made a promise to me or rather to himself that he wouldn't let nothing bad happen to our little girl or that he`d let her out of his sight ...yeah I never would have thought he`d take it this far .

"_Clare she`s still to young she still takes naps"_ I rolled my eyes _"yeah and your point would be what?"_ I asked not waiting for an answer I continued _"that`s what half day kindergarten is for "_ and now it was his turn to roll his eyes _"Clare think of it this way she goes to school and you`ll have nothing to do during the day while I'm at work "_he said trying to reason with me but it wasn't working our little girl needed to be in kindergarten it would help her when it comes time to go into first grade _"Owen Milligan she is starting kindergarten besides wasn`t it you who said and I quote "I love our baby girl but I can`t wait for her to start school or even kindergarten so we can go back to the amazing sex"_ I said using my Owen Milligan guy voice.

He eyes widen at this _"don`t you dare use my love of our amazing sex life against me to win she is not going to kindergarten "_I rolled my eyes before picking up my cup of water and started to walk out of the kitchen _"feel free to sleep on the couch then"_ I said while I walked out of the room.

Almost two weeks later we were seated in our minivan with our little dark haired angel was in the back singing along to the radio on the way to westley kindergarten I smiled at my husband who was driving and also looking straight ahead at the road _"I still say we turn around and go home"_ I rolled my eyes _"no Owen"_ I sighed as he pulled up to the center and stopped the car he turned and looked at Juliette once before turning to me _"alright take her in" _my mouth dropped open _"ooo no you`re coming into"_ I said before unbuckling my belt and his .

I then got out and took Juliette out of her seat undoing her belt _"mama where are we ?"_ she asked for a five year old her speech was great she could say things most five years old couldn`t _"we`re at hell"_ Owen said earning a gently hit from me the best that I could do holding our daughter .

"_we`re at your new school baby "_I said to her right before a female teacher who looked to be in her early 30`s late 20`s like us with brown hair came up to us _"hi I'm miss .Tyler you must be Mr. and Mrs. .Milligan" _she said putting her hand out for us to shake which I did as Owen scan the school over _"yes that us I'm Clare and this is my husband Owen"_ I said smiling at her as she looked at Owen who had still said nothing to her _"don`t worry Mr. Milligan we`ll take good care of your little angel" _he mumbled grumpily_" we don`t need good care we need fantastic care" _I rolled my eyes _"please pay no mind to him she`s our first born and only child so he`s a little bit pushy when it comes to Juliette "_I said before adding in _"Juliette this is your new teacher miss. Tyler say hi baby"_ I said her being shy she tucked her head in-between my neck and shoulder_ "hi"_ she said softly almost in a whisper before I lifted her out of my arms and on to the ground so she could look around properly.

The bell soon went off as a warning so that all of the kids could go to their little holes to put their coats and things away _"well Mr. and Mrs. . Milligan I should really take Juliette in and show her around we`ll see you when you come to pick Juliette up in four hours"_ miss .Tyler said smiling and taking Juliette`s hand who smiled knowing that she was in a safe place and that me and her father were coming back soon to get her _"love you mommy and daddy" _Juliette said giving us a toothy smile making us wave and smile back _"love you too angel"_ Owen said smiling back at our daughter as she walked into the kindergarten once she was in I turned towards Owen and wrapped my arms around him smiling I kissed his lips once _"see she`s in good hands"_ he smiled as he rubbed my back _"you`re lucky I love you but now it`s time for work "_he said as he took my hand and lead the way to the car he dropped me off at home and I was lefted in our big two floors four bedrooms, five baths and a pool house I smiled looking at the pictures on the wall of us and our daughter .

In some way I guess Owen was right I sat at home with nothing but my thoughts but then again she needed to be with other kids and so she was, soon four hours passed and I was on my way to pick Juliette up from the kindergarten once she saw me she ran towards me with a white page in her hand and a smile on her face _"mommy!" _she yelled as she jumped into my arms _"hi baby, what cha got there?" _I asked making her smiled wider she then handed me the page it was a drawing of me, her and Owen I smiled at her _"it`s for you and daddy to put in your room "_she said as a girl and boy her age walked by with their mom _"bye Juliette!"_ they said at the same time _"bye Faith , bye Justin"_ I smiled happy that she made friends though I was not about to tell Owen about her having a guy friend just yet _"come on baby let's get you home so we can get dinner for daddy ready"_ I said as I made my way over to my range rover that Owen had bought me for my birthday last year.

Once Owen got home Juliette ran into his arms and he picked her up spinning her around I smiled at them as I walked over to them kissing Owen hello I pulled away _"dinner`s ready" _I said making both Juliette and Owen run to the table after dinner Owen and I both put Juliette to bed before going to our room I changed into my black nighty and got into bed next to Owen who went to bed only in his red plaid p.j. pants with no shirt I laid my arm across his chest and looked up at him _"you were right the house is lonely without Juliette and you being home"_ he smirked at the victory of being right _"you know there's always to solve the loneliness right?"_ he said being cocky _"I know "_I said as climbed on top of him making him smirk _"why Mrs. . Milligan is this your way of telling me you want another baby"_ he said jokingly _"maybe it was"_ I said before attacking his lips nine months later we then had a beautiful baby boy who we named Tristan Dwayne Milligan Tristan after Owen`s brother .


	3. Chapter 3

Moments "my lucky number"

Owen`s point of view;

Somehow for the past seven years the number 18 has been my lucky number and no it`s not because that was my number I had on my hockey team outfit **(1)** or my football one **(2)** or the fact that I was born on the 18th of august at 11:18 at night but it was because everything that I shared with Clare Edwards my girlfriend of a number of years happened on the 18th when we first started talking as friends was on the 18th of June the first time she agreed to go out with me was on the 18th of July (yes people it took me a month not even after we became friends that I realized I liked her more than just a friend) after I asked her for the 18th time .

"_Clare come on"_ I wined to her just as she closed her car door making her sighed _"fine Owen I`ll go out with you just stop begging it`s not hot on you" _she said jokingly to me before walking away later that night we ended up missing her curfew because we were having too much fun to remember the time.

Another reason why it`s my lucky number is I asked her to be my girlfriend the month after also on the 18th then there was the hockey champion ships game was on the 18th of Feb and it was the first game Clare ever had came to as my girlfriend or in general (and yes we had won the game that night).

Some other things that happened on the 18th that made me sure it was my lucky number were the first time I ever had a fight with Clare we had made up on the 18th, the one time we broke up we got back together on the 18th after I knocked the guy who was on a date with her `s lights out, the first time we ever had slept together (as in sex) happened on none other than the 18th ,I asked her to move in with me on the 18th (she said yes) we then found our now home on the 18th ,moved in on the 18th .

We then found out Clare was with child on the 18th (yes we got pregnant out of wedlock) then a year ago on the 18th of April our now little boy and girl Dwayne and Katie Milligan was born, we also got engaged on the 18th of July two months after our little ones were born and now here we were august 18th now getting married smiling at each other.

"_do you Owen Michael Milligan take Clare Dianna martin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_ the father asked using Clare's new last name yes she changed her last name to martin a year after glen martin her mom she changed it due to him being more of a father then her real one was "I do" I said smiling he nodded before turning towards Clare _"and do you Clare..."_the father started before getting cut off by my angel who smiled _"I do"_ she said making our family and friends laugh just as well as I and the father did _"please let me finish the question"_ he said laughing "sorry" she said blushing like mad he then continued and finished she took a breath this time before smiling again _"I do"_ the father then looked at me _"you may now kiss the bride_" and so I did.

Authors note; one I don`t know what owen`s number on the hockey or football team was but I ended up using the number 18 because the latter o is the 15th latter in the abc`s as I call them while if you add three because c is the third latter in you get 18 so there for that is the number I used there we go.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments "jealous boy"

Owen`s point of view;

_Are you fucking kidding me right now? _I thought to myself as I sat across my ex girlfriend Clare Edwards in the dot as she was sitting with some Ronnie Radke look alike laughing her head off and letting the guy basically flirt with her no really the guy did look like the former lead singer of escape the fate turned new lead singer of falling in reverse I blinked twice before rubbing my eyes thinking that this was all a dream and that when I wake up she`d be my girlfriend again I then pinched myself thinking that`d wake me up but it didn`t it just continued to be a bad dream more and more each second .

Once I saw the Ronnie Radke look alike touch Clare I got up and went to walk over to them until Tristan walked in and up to me _"hey big brother listen what do you think about this shade of red or ooo how about this one?"_ he asked me I gave him my _"what the fuck"_ face but he paid no mind and continued to talk_ "Tristan first of all why should I care about the shade colours that you`re showing me and second of all "_I said as I spotted the guy lean over the table and kiss her ,he KISSED her ,he kissed MY CLARE I pushed past Tristan and grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall _"WHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU THINK YOU`RE DOING THIS GIRL!"_ I said pointing at Clare who was now standing beside me _"IS MY GIRLFRIEND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU`RE DOING BY KISSING HER?!"_ I screamed in his face he looked scared as hell now but it served him right he just kissed my girlfriend okay well ex girlfriend but girlfriend none the less _"Owen let go of him"_ Clare started to say trying to get me to let go _"Owen Clare's right you need to let go of him "_Tristan said trying to also be the voice of reason _"hey you wanna fight this guy for kissing your girl then take it outside!"_I heard the now owner`s wife Emma nelson who also used to go to Degrassi say _"I`D HAPPY TO"_ I yelled back as I took the Ronnie Radke look alike outside with Tristan and Clare on our heels _"Owen he didn`t mean anything by it "_ Clare said as the look alike looked at her then back at me shaking his head almost as to say he agreed with him but I didn`t listen as I pushed him on to the ground about ready to fight him for kissing Clare until I hear Clare shout _"OWEN HE`S GAY!"_I looked at her once before I looked back at the guy who nodded _"it`s true But I didn`t know it I thought I was confused that`s why I kissed Clare because I've never kissed a girl before until now and now I know I'm gay "_ I looked at the guy then at Clare and Tristan who was standing behind Clare I looked at the look alike before helping him up _"Fine I believe you"_ I said making the guy shocked he took a deep breath he then ran over to Clare who looked at me then at the guy _"Alan I'll meet up with you later umm ,Tristan"_ she said looking at my little brother _"can you show Alan here around Toronto for me it`s his first time here so can you?"_Tristan nodded and went off with this Alan guy (who I will still called him Ronnie Radke look alike) and me and Clare were left alone with each other Clare walked up to me and leaned against the wall we were standing beside smirking _"you still consider me your girlfriend?"_ she asked me being cocky I smirked back pushing her gently against the wall I placed my hands above her head _"you never stopped baby" _I said capturing her lips in a kiss I felt her grab a hold of my leather jacket as she kissed back I pulled back and looked into her eyes _"god jealousy looks so hot on you "_she said teasing me _"shut up"_ I said before kissing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Moments "Silly boy"

Reply back to tomfeltonlover1991

Yes, yes jealous Owen is a hot Owen lol okay now to the story!

_You comin' with those corny lines, can't live without me Well I'll get some flowers for the day that you are buried Know people make mistakes but I just think your ass is fake Only thing I want from you is for you to stay away_

_'Cause you had a good girl, good girl a girl, that's a keeper, a k-k-k-keeper, keeper-Eva Simons _

"_Clare it was a mistake baby please "_Owen begged me as he tried to keep up with me as I was walking quickly trying to get away from and into the girls bathroom doing so I had walked past Jake and Katie with their friends Mo and Marisol it had looked like Katie whispered something in Jake's ear but I couldn't be too sure since I was basically running away from my boyfriend or should I say my now ex boyfriend.

Next thing I knew I was in the girl's bathroom and Owen had followed me right in there but quickly walked back out when Katie and Marisol along with my now best friend Bianca walked in sending his ass out of the bathroom when he saw Bianca knowing that if he didn`t leave she`d kick his ass _"cee what happened?"_Bianca said as she came up to me wiping my tears _"Owen he I caught him with Veronica " _I said in-between hysterics hey who wouldn't be when they caught their boyfriend whom they loved with a good for nothing bitch ass puck bunny of all people if you could call them that since they didn`t like human beings at all _"that's it I told him he ever do anything to hurt you he`d be dead and look at we`re are now" _Bianca said ready to walk out of the bathroom _"bee don`t just leave him please "_I said begging her _"I know of a way of getting back at him if you want to ?"_Marisol said looking at me leaning against the counter Bianca then came over to me and started to reply my make up _"why would you wanna help my best friend_" Bianca said never letting her eyes leave my face as she redid my make up _"because she`s Katie`s friend too and honestly I hate cheaters and home wreakers "_Marisol said throwing the last comment towards Bianca making Katie hit her _"mar I am over that okay I have Jake she has drew and another thing "_Katie said to Marisol before turning to Bianca _"because Clare's my friend and honestly he deserves it for hurting her don`t cha think "_she said making Bianca smirk _"yeah I do which is why I was going towards the door "_I rolled my eyes making Bianca hit me _"don`t do that while I'm doing your makeup"_ I looked at Marisol making Bianca turn as well as I did _"what did you have in mind?"_ I asked making her smile as she told us her plan and it wasn't a bad idea _"so what do you think "_she asked us making Bianca smile a real smile at her for once _"for once I agree with you "_ Katie smiled as did I as we look at each other_ "plan revenge on Owen Milligan is a go" _I bite back a laugh _"no one tell Jake both him and glen have token on the title of sister/step daughter`s keep meaning I ever do anything that gets boys looking or talking about me and am going to never hear the end of it "_I said to them making them nodded later that night the girls and I had went to the mall to get the start of our plan going _"hey bee?"_ I said _"yeah cee?"_ she asked me _"do you have the number of an old friend of ours?"_I asked smirking making her nod her head quickly.

The next day I walked into Degrassi wearing a black mini skirt and a sleeveless red tank top with a sweetheart cut that barely covered my stomach with a leather jacket over it that again barely covered me and a pair of black wedges I lefted my make up natural and I straighten my hair I had on my cross necklace that came in between my beasts knowing that Owen loved it when I dress like that just not when other guys saw it Bianca ,Katie and Marisol and I had all had our arms joined as we walked past Owen who not only was standing with Dallas and the guys from the hockey team but he also had his mouth hang open I smiled as the guys whistled at us girls who were also wearing similar clothing _"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP STOPING WHISTLING AT MY GIRLFRIEND"_ Owen yelled as he ran over to me and went to put his hockey jacket on me _"put this on now baby this isn't for any other guys eyes but mine "_he said taking it I slamming it into his chest giving him the evil eye _"fuck you Owen Michael Milligan I am not your girlfriend anymore "_ I said making everyone look at us before I got in his face _"go give this to your little slut veronica "_I said before me and the girls headed over to Jake , Mo and Fitz (..yes Fitz he had his father Michael talk Mr. .Simpson to let him back in) I kissed him before pulling away smiling _"hey girlfriend "_he said winking at me while wrapping his arm around me okay so me and Fitz aren't really dating but he was doing this as a fever to me _"FITZ OF ALL PEOPLE CLARE NO BABE PLEASE"_ I heard him yell as me and the group walked away oh well guess that's what you get for being a _silly boy..._


	6. Chapter 6

Moments "though other`s eyes"

Tristan `s point of view;

To anyone else but me and my family owen`s perfect match was none other than Anya his ex girlfriend but she wasn`t he`s perfect match was none other than Clare Edwards she knew how to bring out the best in him and for that I was happy I remember when I meet her for the first time like it was just yesterday ...and oh god I`m talking like a _freaking _storyteller so not what I wanna do anyways this is my memory of what happened.

"_Oh Tristan you go to Degrassi do you know what Clare's like ?"_ my overly exited mom Jessica asked me _"I just know what she looks like "_I said going though my memory of the times when I seen my older brother Owen with his new girlfriend Clare Edwards or angel eyes as he calls her though I'm not so sure she knows he calls her that _"she kind of has reddish brown hair and blue eyes she`s not the tallest girl in the world but she`s not the height of the people you see on t.l.c.`s little people big world __**(1)**__ oh and she`s not skinny as a rail she has curves "_I said looking at my dark haired mother who smiled I smiled back _"ooo but my friend Maya's sister Katie is dating her step brother so and he seems nice enough so she must be nice to right?"_ my mom laughed a little bit at my know logic as did my dad Michael who was also in the kitchen with us _"mom, dad?"_I smiled hearing my older brother owen`s voice knowing that he had brought Clare over for the first time ever to meet the family soon they were in the kitchen _"mom ,dad , Tristan this is my girlfriend Clare Edwards "_he smiling as he wrapped his arms around her "_hi Clare I'm owen`s brother Tristan"_ I said putting my hand out for her to shake it which she did _"hi Clare I'm owen`s mom please call me Jessica and this is my husband Michael "_my mom said smiling before hugging her _"mom you`re going to scare her off and I will no longer have her as my girlfriend"_ Owen said semi jokingly and serious _"hi Clare it`s nice to finally meet you "_my dad said shaking her hand _"hi it`s nice to meet you ,you have a beautiful home "_ Clare said trying to be nice I smiled must girls that came through the door were only here for one of two things one –sex or two –oral sex not like there was much difference but still .

"_thank you sweetheart, come sit dinner just got done "_my mom said moving us to the table once we`re seated my dad started asking the poor girl questions _"so Clare what do you doing and by that I mean are you into any sports or things like that" "actually dad Clare `s on the school newspaper with her step brother `s girlfriend" _Owen said rubbing the top of her hand trying to make her feel more un nerves I guess _"oh so your parents their?"_my dad asked the poor girl once again _"um they just decided to get unmarried but my mom soon realized that there was better guys out there for her to make her feel happy and she ran into an old childhood friend of mine`s dad who has been single for the past few years and they realized they loved each other more than anything and soon got married "_Clare said biting her lip as my brother gave our dad a dirty look _"oh am sorry I didn't know it would upset you"_ my dad said with a heartfelt voice _"it`s fine just kind just an open wound sort of because I only really have my step dad glen and step brother along with my mom and calls from my sister" _she said before my mom started talking _"well enough chit chat let`s eat "_she said smiling at everyone later that night after she lefted both my parents and I proclaimed our love for her making Owen smile.

Author`s note I don`t not in any shape, way or form own tlc or their show little people big world nor am I making fun of them just to let people know so I don`t get no backlash.


	7. Chapter 7

Moments "the game"

Clare`s point of view;

"_He shot`s the puck in the net and goal!"_ the presenter said as my boyfriend of ten months Owen Milligan got the Toronto ice hounds yet another goal I was at his game with the only other hockey player Cam Saunders`s girlfriend Maya Matlin and Owen`s little brother Tristan Milligan watching them cheering them on _"oh god Owen just got sent to the box "_I heard Tristan say making me turn towards to where Owen was and he was sitting in the box smirking looking at the other team`s player that he had tripped before turning towards me winking I shaked my head laughing a little bit.

Soon Owen was allowed back into the game and getting more goal`s before the game ended once it did end me, maya and Tristan all went to wait outside the change rooms Tristan and Maya to wait for Cam and me for Owen since after every game Owen and I would go off on our own and have ourselves a cute and sweet little date if they won that is if they didn't then our date would just be filled with silence almost as I tried to get Owen in a good mood and it would almost always work if I pushed myself on him then he be back into his happy mood.

"_hey Clare Owen said for you too head out to the ice that he needed to get something" _Cam said to me as he walked over to me with the team behind him and he wrapped his arm around Maya I smiled _"thanks"_ I said before heading out to the ice again .

I waited a good five mins before he skated out on to the ice and over to me I laughed before smiling and kissing him then pulling away _"hey beautiful" _Owen said looking into my eyes _"hi"_ I said back biting my lip as he took my hands _"whoa whoa what do you think you`re doing?"_ I asked him almost scared of what he was planning in that cute sexy little brain of his _"I know I am going to skate with my girlfriend"_ he said putting a smirk once the word know came from his mouth I looked at him shocked _"I don`t have skates "_I said quickly coming up with a lie it`s not like I didn't want to skate with him it`s just I've never been skating before so I don`t know how _"yes you do"_ he said nodding towards the stands I looked and saw Jake standing there smirking with a pair of skates in his hands I felt my stomach drop I looked back at Owen and made the choice to tell him the truth "_okay don`t laugh but I've never been skating before so I don`t know how to "_I said looking down until I felt him taking my chin making me look at him he was smirking _"I know Jake told me so tonight am going to teach you "he _said as he took the skates from Jake who walked up to us I hit Jake _"you`re ass you know that "_he rolled his eyes smirking _"oh whatever baby sister "_he said before hugging me and bumping fist with Owen and leaving.

Owen looked at me _"get your skates on"_ he said smiling at me once I got them on Owen came over to me and helped me on to the ice grabbing my hands he helped guided me around the ice _"what are you doing?"_I asked him as he went to let go of my hands _"relax okay babe you`ve got this "_he said as he let go of my hands after he let go I was doing good for the first minute on my own until I fell on my side I felt a huge pain in my arm Owen quickly skated over to where I was and got down on his knees _"shit baby are you alright can you move your fingers?" _he asked and I couldn't at all the only thing I could feel was the pain _"no it hurts to much when I do" _I said as tears fell down my face Owen then got up and picked me up skating over to the stands once we reached them he seated me on them before he rushed off to the change rooms before coming back with his things he then helped me to the car and drove me to the ER as he called Jake to let him know to tell our parents where we were.

Once we were done with getting x-rays we were then waiting in a room just the two of us I was sitting on a bed as Owen leaned against the wall I could tell he was blaming himself so I did the only thing that I could think of trying to get his attention _"Owen baby" _I said trying to get him to look at me but he didn't I sighed _"stop blaming yourself "_he looked at me _good_ I thought _about time you looked at your hurt girlfriend_ _"how could I not blame myself Clare it was my stupid idea" _he said as he came over to me I wrapped my good arm around him _"am a klutz you of all people such know that"_ I said kissing him to which he kissed back and leaned me back on the bed he made his way towards my neck _"oh god Clare honey what happened?"_we heard my mom running in asking we jumped back fast enough so we didn't get caught Owen then leaned back against the wall the way he was before he smirked behind my mom at me and I rolled my eyes before telling her what happen leaving out the fact that it was owen`s idea.

Soon the doctor came in and tell us what was wrong telling me that I had to have my arm in a cast for almost two weeks once I had my cast on I asked if Owen could drive me home they said it was fine once we got back to my house Owen pulled out a marker I laughed at him "what are you doing?" I said as he started to write on my cast "you`ll see" he said not looking up at me once he got done writing on my cast I took a look at what he put _ + =forever and always_ he had put with a heart around it I shaked my head before kissing him and getting out smiling at him "sweet dreams beautiful" he said smiling back at me "night Owen" I said before turning on my heel and going inside and up to my bedroom for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Moments "Big girls don`t cry"

Clare`s point of view;

"_I don`t know fucking why I stay with you anymore!"_ Owen shouted at me _"THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I`LL MAKE THIS EASIER FOR YOU I`LL LEAVE!"_ I said making my way up stairs as he followed after me _"no Clare baby please don`t do this I`m upset I`m angry"._

That`s it I can`t do it no more I can`t deal with the fights or all of the lying I loved him yes there's no way of getting around that fact but the words hurt too much to stay in this relationship I ran into our well now his bedroom and shut the door locking it before he could get in there with me and stop me I then went over to the closet grabbing my carryon bags putting them on the bed I then went over to the dresser and opened it I slowly but quickly started pulling all of my clothes out of it _"BABY PLEASE I`M A JERK I KNOW BUT I NEED YOU "_ he yelled on the other side of the door trying to open it I walked over to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom grabbed all of myself cleaning things and put them also in my bag before going though my jewelry and putting out the things that Owen had bought for me coming across the promise ring he bought me back in high school back when we were happy and didn`t fight I held it tight for a minute before putting it with the rest of the things that he had bought for me I then zipped up my bags and picked them up one by one then I picked up the things that Owen gotten for me and opened the door to see Owen standing there with tear stains on his face it hurt me to see him like this but it hurt me more to know that no matter how many times he said it be better it would never be better I grabbed his hand and put the jewelry in his hand closing it he looked at me _"please don`t leave I`d do anything Clare please "_he said in a low voice but I shaked my head _"sell this to someone you should get enough money for it"_ I said before pushing past him and going down the stairs _"Clare please no don`t "_he said following me outside I put my bags into my Cadillac before looking at him _"Owen stop even you said you don`t know why we`re still together ,all we do is try to give each other more and more pain it`s not right I love you but not to the point to keep doing this "_I said before getting into my car and taking off I could see him stare after the car but to me for me this was for the best and sooner or later he`ll realize that.

Author`s note –please don`t hate me I`m sorry but I was listening to big girls don`t cry while watching the music video and the music video is basically Fergie leaving her boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Moments "Whistle"

"_how can you not know how to whistle but you`re an amazing kisser _"Clare Edwards looked up from her book to find her boyfriend Owen Milligan who was on the hockey and football team sitting across from her looking at her like she was some kind of meat or something _"where..is...this...coming...from?"_ she asked as she gave him a weird look he rolled his eyes _"just answer the question" _he said waiting for her to answer she sighed putting her book mark in her book and sitting it down on the picnic table _"I just never really got the use of it or the reason of it so I never did it or learned how to do it"_ she said looking at her boyfriend _"well then I guess I'm going have to teach you then"_ Owen said smirking at his girlfriend before whistling the song whistle by flo rida _"why so I can blow your whistle?"_ she said mocking him making him go into shock she then picked up her book and things before kissing his check and walking off as he looked after her _"dude you look like you`ve seen a ghost"_ Mike Dallas said once him and Luke Baker walked up to Owen _"worse"_ Owen said making them stare at him _"what could be more worse than seeing a ghost?"_ Luke asked him _"having your girlfriend outsmart you"_ he said still looking in the way Clare went.


	10. Chapter 10

Moments "sick love".

Shout out to tomfeltonlover1991 for the idea this one`s for you for always reviewing and just being an all around nice and fun person to talk to I hope this is enjoyable for you.

Owen`s point of view;

I sighed as I rolled over on my side to get my cell phone that was playing my girlfriend`s ringtone angel by shaggy _"hey"_ I said once I picked up the phone _"Owen where the hell are you?, are you alright?"_ my angel Clare asked me crap I had forgotten about my date with her but my throat was burning and my head felt like it was on fire as it pounded against my skull _"baby I am so sorry I just got up and forgot" _I said _"that doesn't answer my question are you okay?" _she asked once again I sighed _"my throat feels like shit as well as my head and I feel like am on fire but it`s nothing "_I said trying to get her not to worried _"I'm coming over "_ she said before she hanged up I sighed I loved this crazy woman but I knew for sure that I had a head cold and I didn't want her getting sick herself too but then again I loved when she babied me I loved whenever I "dropped" something how when she picked it up I would usually almost always see the curve of her ass or any other decent amount of skin .

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed my poor guy was sick so I stopped by the local super store **(1) **to pick up some Mr. Noodles cups **(2)** along with some three flavored ice cream I then stopped by the movie rental place and picked up some movies that he enjoyed (scream four, all of the saw movies and land of the dead A George A. Romero classic) before I went to owen`s house ringing the doorbell waiting for someone to open up.

"_oh hi Clare owen`s up stairs sick yet again let me guess you`re here to take care of him "_owen`s brother Tristan said talking none stop I nodded my head smiling _"yeah do you mind if I put this ice cream in the fridge for him" _Tristan shaked his head no _"not at all "_he said smiling helping me carry the things into the kitchen we put the food away leaving out a noodle cup so I could make it for him which I did _"oh hi honey"_ owen`s mom Jessica said greeting me with a smile and hug _"hi I was just making Owen some soup I hope you don`t mind "_I asked she smiled _"not at all I was just about to do that myself then head out and take Tristan to tori`s and head off to work but now that you`re here I can just take Tristan to tori`s then head off to work" _she said smiling she then hugged me again_ "I'm glad my son has you "_ she whispered in my ear before pulling away and walking off with Tristan to leave .

Once I got done making soup for Owen I headed up stairs to his room with the movies under my arm and opened the door he was sleeping soundly so I sat down the soup and movies on the table beside his bed and felt his forehead and saw he was burning up I then went into his bathroom and got a cold cloth and put it on his forehead making him stir a little bit _"baby?" _he said _"hey I'm sorry I woke you up you were burning up so I got a cold cloth to help bring the fever down abit oh and I made you some soup got you movies to watch if you want" _I said making him smile a little _"thanks babe"_ I smiled a bit before getting up _"babe could you pass me the remote?" _he asked making me grab the remote to his flat screen TV I passed it to him making him smile _"hey baby can you passed me my soup and the movies "_I rolled my eyes _it was right beside him he couldn`t grab them?_ The rest of the day went by like this before I had to leave _"I've gotta go baby"_ I said placing a kiss to his forehead _"love you angel" _I smiled at him _"love you two babe" _I said before going out the door and down the stairs to leave.

Owen`s point of view;

The next day came along and I was feeling a lot better my head wasn't pounding anymore and throat wasn't on fire either I sighed I was happy that I was feeling better but now Clare wouldn`t baby me anymore well unless I said I was still sick that is.

Clare`s point of view;

The next day I went back over to owen`s and went up to his room opening the door I found him laying on the bed awake with his shirt off _"hey baby "_he said weakly though it sounded pretty fake I believed him _"hey how are you feeling" _I asked him _"oh I'm alright "_he said before he let out an ow _"what's wrong?"_ I asked him rushing over to him _"my back really hurts"_ he said looking at me _"can you put that back stuff on?"_ he asked with a hoping eye _"sure baby just try to roll over okay?"_I said before helping him over on his chest and putting the back stuff on him earning a moan from him I raised an eyebrow but didn`t question it once he rolled back over for some reason I took notice to his bottom half only to find him with a boner _"um Owen?"_ I said with my eyebrow raised up _"yeah baby?"_he asked before taking notice to what I was still looking at _"oh um sorry "_he said stutter _"maybe you could fix it for me "_he said being cocky I sighed knowing his game _"you`re not sick anymore are you?"_ he seated up looking at me _"okay fine I'm not just get your fine perfectly round ass over here and fix this"_ he said demanding and not to forget complaining I gave him a dirty look _"go take a cold shower "_I said before storming out of the room as he followed me halfway down _"babe I'm sorry okay just please ?"_ he said with a pleading voice I sighed and followed him back needless to say he didn`t take that cold shower but one thing was for sure I was not going to freaking ever believe him when he`s sick again.

Author`s note 1 and 2 I do not own superstore or Mr. .noodles


	11. Chapter 11

Moments "moving day"

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as my boyfriend Owen and step brother Jake carried mine and owen`s bed set into our new two story house that was fairly big for two plus.

"_Oww MARTIN YOU JACKASS!"_ I heard Owen yell it`s been like this all day him and Jake at each other`s necks bringing things into our new place _"stop trying to kill each other!"_ I yelled up to them _"if you don`t want me to kill him get your ass up here and help!"_ Jake yelled back down _"ARE YOU RETARED?" _Owen asked him yelling _"SHE`S FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT!"_he yelled yup I was five months pregnant with owen`s demon seed I wanted to help them but Owen wouldn't have it every time I'd try he`d get upset with me and threaten to call my mom as well as his and I'm sorry but two pissed of granny`s is not something I wanted to deal with they scared the heck out of me with how overprotected they are when it comes to their grandchild so instead of me helping them I called my best friend Bianca and asked if her and her husband drew can come over to kept me company she said yes and within the hour they were at the new place walking in the kitchen with their daughter my god daughter Levi Marie who was two once she saw me she fought to get out of her mother`s arms _"auntie Clare!"_she said running over to me making Bianca and drew laugh _"OW JAKE MARTIN YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU WOULDNT BE HAVING ANY CHILD EVER AND I`LL MAKE SURE THAT KATIE IS FULLY AWARE OF THAT!"_ Owen yelled making drew shake his head _"that is my cue to go and keep them from killing each other"_ he said before heading off to go and help them _"it`s sad she came from me and drew and she loves you more than anyone else" _Bianca said jokingly _"it`s because I'm so awesome isn't it Levi?" _I said talking with her and Bianca Levi nodded making Bianca laugh harder I smiled and hugged her a few hours later me and Bianca had made lunch and set the table _"hey Levi can you go get your daddy ,uncle Owen and my big brother jakey?" _I asked her making her nod before running off upstairs to see them a few seconds later the four of them came into the kitchen with a bleeding Owen _"JAKE YOU DIDN`T!" _I yelled _"I didn`t he banged himself on the dresser "_he said _"how?"_ I asked him _"baby for once he`s telling the truth"_ Owen said as he sat down beside me I looked at Bianca _"can you go and get a cold cloth for me"_ she nodded before taking off just as drew got into the food "_dude I'm sitting here bleeding and you`re getting into our food!" _Owen said looking at him shocked _"I`m hungry give me a break!"_ he said back.

Once Bianca came back with the cloth I put it around his hand that was bleeding just as Bianca went over and hit drew _"Auntie Clare is Uncle Owen going to be alright?"_ Levi asked _"yes sweetie I'm going to be fine auntie Clare and the babies need me"_ he said oh yeah I forgot I'm pregnant with twins.

Once Owen stopped bleeding and we ate the boys went back to work and soon enough the big things were done with the moving later that night when we went to bed Owen pulled me into his arms _"god we are never moving ever again we want more room we add on but no moving"_ he said as he kissed the top of my head I laughed _"we can get Jake to add on for us" _I said _"oh hell no!"_ Owen said quickly I laughed at him _"my brother is not that bad" _I said trying to keep myself from laughing anymore _"sure and mine isn`t gay"_ he said _"don`t mock our babies uncles in front of them" _I said placing my hands on my stomach "fine I'm sorry" he said as he ran his fingers up and down my arm "I love you so much Clare Dianna Edwards "he said whispering in my hair before kissing the top of my head "I love you two Owen Michael Milligan "I said before kissing his bare chest and falling into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Moments "our new life as mom and dad"

Owen`s point of view

"_OWEN MICHAEL MILLIGANYOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BE INSIDE OF ME AGAIN"_I watched as my wife Clare scream as she tighten her grip on my hand _"okay babe I get it I get it sweetie loosen your grip please"_ I said begging with her but her grip only got worse _"you did this to me you feel the pain two"_ she said though clenched teeth funny thing about this was the fact that I wasn't the only one holding her hand Bianca was holding her other hand but Clare's grip on her hand wasn't bad at fact Bianca was just smiling at her _"come on cee you can do this babes "_she said as Drew who was also in the room was circling us with a video camera _"come on Clare give just as much pain as you`re going though to Owen "_he said with a laugh knowing him when he said this it was on close up if I wasn't too busy with my wife pushing our kid out I'd walk over to him and hit him _"shut up DREW!"_Both Bianca and Clare said yelling at him.

"_alright Clare just one more push "_our doctor, doctor Greene said to Clare before she had pushed once more and a crying noise came into the room _"it`s a boy"_ doctor Greene said as I could see Bianca starting to cry as she smiled at Clare who also smiled and cried _"you did it cee"_ Bianca said before I kissed her forehead _"you did great baby"_ she smile before whispering _"I love you"_ I smiled _"I love you two" _I said _"would daddy like to cut the cord "_doctor Greene asked me I nodded and walked over to where my son was cutting the cord they then took him and started to clean him off _"so what`s his name?"_ the doctor asked us _"Andrew Michael Adam Milligan"_ Clare said smiling making drew almost drop the camera _"are you for real?"_ he said we nodded we had made Adam the god father which had made him upset so we agreed to give our son the name Andrew after none other than Drew who looked like he was about to jump up and down .

Bianca laughed _"see and you were so upset that Adam was the god daddy of my god baby "_she said smiling bright yes we had named Bianca our son`s godmother I remember when Clare had told her she almost fainted from being so happy "alright it`s time for the new mom to get her rest then once she wakes up she can hold her little one "the nurses said smiling Bianca and Drew nodded kissing Clare on the forehead and hugging her before hugging me and walking out off to call Adam who was on his honeymoon with his new wife Becky .

I walked over to Clare and kissed her forehead _"I love you "_I said she smiled _"can you please put on the TV I want to watch American horror story asylum "_she said smiling she had became crazy for that show the past few months of being pregnant she had got really in to it.

Later the nurse had came back into the room and tought Clare how to breast feed and how to change a diaper then a few days later we had headed back home only to be greeted by our friends and family they had gotten balloons and a cake once they had lefted we then headed to bed after putting Andrew to bed himself.

During the night he had woken up around five times I sighed the next morning I made myself and Clare a cup of coffee _"thanks honey"_ she said grabbing it from me kissing me on the check _"welcome, god I can't wait until he`s three or four when he won`t be crying during the night "_I said she laughed looking at me _"welcome to our new life as mom and dad babe"_ she said smiling once before Andrew started to cry I sighed dramatically _"welcome to life as mom and dad is right" _I said.

Author`s note i know that this is crap and not so good but I kind of had an idea but then it kind of lefted leaving the other half of it in my head so yeah i tired to do what i could also i do not own American horror story asylum but i do happen to love it along side my dad who also happens to love it ,it`s a family thing or a dad and daughter thing either way i love it none the less and Kit Walker aka Evan Peters is one fine piece of ass and I would love to be Emma Roberts (who`s his girlfriend) right about now.


	13. Chapter 13

Moments "marry me"

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair My boyfriend Owen Milligan had been acting really weird towards me the past few days and every time I had asked him why he had came up with different stories on what was the matter we had a date tonight and I more then had a feeling that he`d act that way again I didn't know why but I was more than sure he was going to break up with me and that was why he was acting so strange lately.

I hoped into the shower quickly showering I then got out of my shower and put on a nice short black dress and pumps to match before putting on my hoop earrings and curling my hair I then went downstairs as I had heard the doorbell opening it I saw Owen a nice as he would call it monkey suit he smiled once he saw me _"wow babe you look amazing"_ he said smiling _"thank you baby you don`t look half bad yourself"_ I said before getting my jacket ,closing the door and going to owen`s suv .

Owen`s point of view;

I sighed here goes nothing I thought to myself as we pulled up to Clare's favorite restaurant tonight I would be proposing to Clare we had been together for almost seven years and I had finally gotten up the guts to ask her to marry me .

I parked the car and quickly ran over to Clare's side opening her door for her and helping her out before walking into the restaurant and telling the waitress that we had a table for two under Milligan the waitress then lead us to the table and sat down _"so see anything you like?" _Clare asked me I smirked at her _"you"_ I said earning eyes rolling from my sweet angel once we got our food and had eaten us then ordered our second curse.

"_Clare?"_I said making her turn towards me once she was turn towards me and I got down on my right knee her hands then covered her shocked mouth _"Clare Dianna Edwards we have been through so much together in high school you were my lucky charm" _I said earning a small laugh from her _"when I was sick you always bought me back to health ,some how you`re my best friend ,my lover and my worst enemy at the same time and that's why I love you because no matter what I know I can count on you and you`ll always be the only one who can keep me on my toes ,I guess what I'm trying to say is Clare Edwards will you do me the honor of becoming my wife "_ I said she then nodded her head fast yes as I notice that tears started coming down her face she jumped into my arms as I placed the ring on her finger she kissed me once before pulling away _"is it stupid that I thought you were going to break up with me?"_ she asked I laughed _"yes it was very stupid to think that "_I said before we paid the bill and headed back to her house to start wedding planning.

Author`s note –Hello my loves so I just wanted you to know that I will only being adding two more chapters after this one I just haven't gotten many ideas for one shots but I have for stories one of the stories though isn't for Degrassi it`s for glee for Rachel Berry and Jeff from the warbles I will however be going on with the other stories I do for Degrassi so yeah don`t hit me please!.


	14. Chapter 14

Moments "Baby shower"

Clare`s point of view;

I sighed as I watched my mother and mother in law running about in the country club that we were holding my baby shower at _"god you think that this baby shower was for their first grandbaby"_ My best friend Bianca teased _"tell me about it"_ I said rolling my eyes as I watched my mother in law Jessica yelling at one of the waiters.

"_god I hope I'm not like this with o.j. `s kid"_ I said using owen`s stupid nickname for our child I swear I could have slapped him when he started using the name I mean really O.J as in juice also as in O.J. Simpson yeah because I really wanted my little boy growing up with that nickname and yes it was in fact a boy who I deeply wanted to name after Owen which he had not wanted yes he liked his name but he didn't want our son to have it due to the fact that he claims it would just be too confusing for him and the little guy .

So he came up with the nickname O.J. for Owen junior trus making us fight for a good five hours so it`s safe to say he had slept on the couch that night _"good god let`s hope I`m not having a boy knowing drew he`d come up with some stupid names as well"_ Bianca said before looking down at her five month pregnant belly _"when do you find out what you`re having?"_ I asked her.

"_next week "_she answered with a small smile _"fingers crossed for a girl"_ she said jokingly though I knew she had whole heartily meant that both me and her talked about how we wanted me to have a boy and her a girl so that they could be best friends before dating and then getting married so that they could make a clainca baby.

I laughed _"yeah we`re going to need to cross our fingers"_ I said rolling my eyes just as the shower started.

Two hours past when Owen and Drew had walked in with a giant ass teddy bear .I could feel my jaw drop as Bianca covered her mouth to keep in her laughter while others just cooed at the sight. _"I thought I was clear when I said you were my teddy bear Owen"_ I said making the woman laugh while my husband just rolled his eyes _"and I am dear wife but this teddy bear is for our little one"_ he said kissing my forehead. I kissed him softly on the lips before the rest of the shower went on.

Author`s note –hey guys so I remember saying that there would be a few more one shots for moments and then I never got them done so this is the last one it`s crappy and it sucks but at least it`s done so yeah bye.


End file.
